Video projectors employing lasers as a light source, and more particularly, the use of acoustic-optical modulated pulsed laser video projectors are known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,747, issues Jan. 19, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,918, issued Jul. 25, 1989, both with Ronald P. Crowley. These patents describe a video imaging system responsive to electrical signals representing a video image and employ one or more pulsed lasers, such as metal vapor lasers, to provide one or more monochromatic light sources.
A full color video projector is described employing three separate pulsed lasers to provide light input beams of red, green and blue into an anisotropic acoustic-optical cell with three separate transducers mounted on the cell to produce three separate, collinear, modulated light output beams which produces a full color video image on a projection surface.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved laser video projector and method with electronic data multiplexing for an all solid state, full color pulsed laser projector with no moving parts.